Kiri's Stats
Kiri is... etc etc. Mechanics Attributes Abilities *Note: May change slightly once spells are explained *Archery 0 *Melee 2 *Thrown 0 *Integrity 0 *Performance 3 *Presence 2 *Resistance 3 *'Survival' 2 *Craft (Alchemy) 2 *Investigation 2 *Lore 3 *'Medicine' 2 *'Occult' 3 *Athletics 3 *Awareness 3 *Dodge 3 *Larceny 0 *Stealth 0 *Bureaucracy 1 *Linguistics 1 *Ride 0 *Socialize 1 Specialties: *Ability, (Specialty), N/A Languages: Hylian, Common, Kokiri Willpower: 3/4 Health Points: 42/50 Magic Points: 5/70 Spells Flame: Cost 5 MP ~ Cast Time 5t - Damage 5 (+ Extra) ~ Speed 5 ~ Accuracy 2 Attack: 7 (+Holy Mein if lesser darkness) Damage: 5 + Extra Successes Detect Life: Cost 10 MP ~ See all lifeforms within eyeshot Outstanding Orator: Cost 15 MP ~ +2 Dice to Perform and Presence Fugue of Truth: Cost 40 MP ~ +2 Dice to Perception 1 Time Use Alignment of the Destined Tool: One item will do your bidding, whatever it may be Combat Initiative: (2)Wits + (2)Awareness = 4 Soak: N/A Dodge DV: 1/2 [ (3)Dexterity + (2)Dodge+ (0)Specialties ] = 3 Parry DV: 1/2 [ (2)Melee + (3)Dexterity + Specialties + Weapon Defense ] Full Defense: DV +2 Attacks: Attack: (3)Dexterity + (1/0/0)Weapon ability(Melee/Thrown/Archery) + (X)WeaponAccuracy Damage: (1)Strength + (X)WeaponDamage + (ST) Extra Successes) *10's count as 1 success *You should have a BaseNumber+X to roll Punch ~ Speed 5 ~ Accuracy 1 ~ Damage 0 ~ Defence 2 ~ Rate 3 *Attack: 6 *Damage: 1 + Extra Successes Kick ~ Speed 5 ~ Accuracy 0 ~ Damage 3 ~ Defence -2 ~ Rate 3 *Attack: 5 *Damage: 4 + Extra Successes Clinch ~ Speed 6 ~ Rate 1 *Attack: (3)Dexterity + (2)Melee = 5 *Damage: 1 + Extra Successes Staff ~ Speed 4 ~ Accuracy 4 ~ Damage 5 ~ Defence 1 ~ Rate 2 *Attack: 9 *Damage: 6 + Extra Successes Knife ~ Speed 5 ~ Accuracy 0 ~ Damage 3 ~ Defence 0 *Attack: 5 *Damage: 4 + Extra Successes Backgrounds 'Rown (Ally 2) • '''A Kokiri I rescued from the Lost Woods when I was a kid. 'Øyvind (Familiar 2) • 'My owl. "Vinny" understands basic commands that I give him. '(Resources 1) • 'I have a little bit of money saved from gifts with which people have thanked me for my services. Merits and Flaws ''Alternative Divination ''- I can cause myself to have prophetic dreams and perform other means of telling the future. ''Holy Mien - I have an air of holiness and a magical advantage against creatures of darkness. Priest - I am a favored priest of Farore and as such I can pray to Farore for miracles and am given visions by the Goddess. Acute Sense ''- I have an extraordinary sense of smell and taste that helps me to to find and identify potion materials. ''Driving Passion - I have a strong desire to protect Farore's creation and thus am more powerful to defend creatures of good. Heirloom - I was given a staff by the witch Syrup. ---- Code of Honor (3) ''- I have taken it upon myself to never lie to anyone who is not directly my enemy. ''Obligation (2) - In addition to the teachings of my parents, I have also gained knowledge from Syrup, a witch in the woods. She also gave me a staff that was an heirloom within her family. Although I have no way to contact her, she has made me swear a favor to her that I shall at some point have to fulfill. Oathbound (5) - I believe it in the best interest of a priestess of Farore to kill as few forms of life as possible in order to survive. In my diet, I am allowed only non-sentient plants and animals or sentient plants that have died of natural causes (ex: falling out of a tree, being killed by a lesser creature and left for scavengers). ---- Should I fail to uphold my promise to the Goddess, She will not be angry with me, but She will be disappointed and will refuse my prayers to Her until I have attoned for my actions. To regain Her favor and the ability to ask Her for miracles, I must consume nothing but rice and water for several weeks. Links Kiri's Backstory Kiri's Equipment Kiri's Experience Category:Tides Of Shadow Category:Kiri